


SPN AU & Trope Bingo

by jelly123



Series: SPN AU & TROPE BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Baker Sam Winchester, Brewer Dean, Card Dealer Cas, Copywriter Dean, F/M, Florist Castiel, Geek Dean, Jock Dean, Manager Dean, Nurse Dean, Owner Dean, Parallel Universes, Photographer Dean, Police Officer Dean, Publisher Sam, Rockstar AU, SPN AU Bingo, Taxi Driver Castiel (Supernatural), Underworld, Veterinarian Sam, Wonderland, Zookeeper Sam, alternative universe, paramedic sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123





	SPN AU & Trope Bingo

 

Okay, I know I am working on my other Challenge, but I just got my card and I am way too excited for some of these! (There is one or two I am 100% doing, but I'm not giving it away just yet!) 

Look for them to start popping up after I finish my birthday/christmas challenge!! 


End file.
